Just for a Little While
by Haethe
Summary: It's been some time after escaping the Edison Group. Kit has managed to find a safe place, but what happens when  possible security means rooming with Cabal-influenced supernaturals? Please R&R. Some OC. I suck at summaries. It's alot better than it sound
1. Chapter 1

Derek's POV

_Chloe and me. We were in a large forest, sunlight struggling to peak through the dense canopy. Wait… I recognized this place. It was the land around Andrew's. I took a quick sweep around the dark forest and saw indistinct and blurry images. Then I peeked at Chloe. Chloe's back was turned toward them, her face lit up in a radiant smile. She held out her hand. Against my better judgement, I ignored the shapes and walked towards her. Then the smell hit me. Werewolves. And… stopping to sniff again, I realized who were chasing after us. Liam and Ramon. Before I could yell at Chloe to get the hell out of there, Liam burst forth from the trees. Chloe spun around, startled. I saw her eyes widen, hearing a sharp intake of breath. I leapt toward them, but before I could grab Liam and beat the crap out of him, Ramon appeared and tackled me from behind. We hit the ground, each trying to gain the upper hand. I was big, but Ramon had the same strength and years of battle experience. He pinned me to the ground, not breaking his hold. I snarled, the sound echoing through the trees. Then I heard a scream. Chloe's scream. I turned my head toward her direction, just in time to see Liam throw her against a tree._

"Chloe!" I screamed, and jerked up from the car seat I had been leaning against. Then I realized everyone was staring at me. I looked at Chloe, having to reassure myself that everything was just a dream. The she was, sitting right beside me, worried eyes searching my face.

" Derek… Are you alright?" Chloe was still scanning my face. I looked away, mumbling about bad dreams.

" Dude, you really need to chill. This is why we put you in the backseat." Simon never asked questions anymore. He kind of figured Chloe could do that. So now he just gives advice. I'm not sure which is better.

Chloe was still looking at me. I pulled her toward me and held her. As much my presence calms her, her presence does the same for me. Holding her close, I breathed in her scent, a mixture of perfume and just pure Chloe-ness. Chloe wrapped her arms around me, and I leaned down for a kiss. Even after a month, I still can't believe my good fortune. Who would've thought that Derek Souza would fall in love? Not only that, but his love would be returned. We stayed like that for a while, kissing, until Tori cleared her throat loudly from behind us, where she sat with Aunt Lauren. She gave us a very disapproving look.

" You know, it would be really nice if you two stopped eating each other's faces every hour." Tori pointed out sarcastically. Chloe blushed, while I resisted the urge to growl. Instead, I held Chloe close, and she leaned her head against my shoulder. I asked Dad where we were going, and how long it would take to reach our designation. He hesitated a bit.

" Actually, I'm not quite sure where." He said slowly. " There are a some places that we could stay, but I would like to check if they are still available." He shrugged. " Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky on the first house." I don't think there could have been a better answer. After what happened with Andrew, I don't think Dad is taking any chances.

There aren't many places for four runaway supernatural kids, one wanted sorcerer adult, and a human sought after by the supernatural community. Especially not when the kids are genetically modified, two of them being extremely powerful for their kind. Somehow, Dad always seem to find a place for us to stay. Hopefully, we would have some peace and quiet for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! If you're reading this, then I hope you read the chapter and review it. This is my first romance fanfic, and I would really like some feedback. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers.**

…**..**

Chloe's POV 

I looked forward to getting off and seeing our potential and temporary home. And if it wasn't where we were going to be staying… well, let's just say I appreciate stretching. I could tell I wasn't the only one thinking of leaving the car. Simon and Tori were all bickered out; Derek looked cramped, while Kit seemed to have his fingers permanently clutched on the wheel. Only Aunt Lauren looked unruffled. She was serenely gazing out the window, appearing to be in deep thought. Catching me looking, Aunt Lauren smiled. I smiled back. We've been on pretty good terms so far, considering how I'm dating a werewolf that she fiercely disapproved of. Hmm… now that I think about it, she would probably object to Simon too. Must be her motherly side. I glanced at Derek again, and shifted. He didn't even move. Something was wrong. He had that anxious and uncomfortable expression on his face, the one he would get whenever he was thinking about a subject he preferred not to dwell on. Before I could question him, Kit's voice woke me from my thoughts.

" We're here." He announced, wincing as he pried his hands from the steering wheel. Sometime during the last hour, the scenery morphed from yellow farmland spotted with cows to dense and lush woods. In front of us was a large driveway, and a sign proclaiming this as private property. This was how I knew it was a house for supernaturals; humans don't bother warning people if they lived in the rural area. No, they wouldn't because everyone within a mile would know who owned the place. Most supernaturals don't like to mingle.

The house was giant. And I mean giant, like one of those fairytale places where the prince and princess lives, expect not as fancy or new or girly. Just giant. And there was so much green around, a lot more than what there was at Andrew's. Andrew. I shivered. That was supposedly a safe house too.

" What's wrong?" Derek. He had felt me shiver and squeezed my hand. " Are you cold?" He asked, peering into my eyes. I shook my head. We were comfortably silent for a few minutes, hands clasped.

" What happened in the car?" I asked abruptly. A tense silence descended. Derek looked away. I refused to give up. " What happened? Tell me." Usually, I'm not a very demanding person, but Derek never tells anyone when he was upset or needed help or in trouble. So you have to drag it out of him.

I almost thought I'd have to ask again when he mumbled. " I had a bad dream."

" About?" I can be awfully persistent at times.

" Liam and Ramon" He answered. He had that sort-of angry air around him, the one I'd come to know well. He was angry at himself, but relieved that nothing had happened. " They attacked you, and I wasn't able to do anything about it." He continued.

I stared into his eyes and squeezed his hands as hard as I could. Not much compared to werewolf strength, but enough to get his attention. " That will never happen." I whispered quietly. "They're long gone. And don't worry; if anything happens, I so have a weapon, although it's a lot slower." I tried for a smile, but couldn't quite make it. I wasn't worried about me; I was worried that if we go into that situation again, Derek would concentrate on protecting me instead of watching out for himself. They're going to go after him first, taking out the biggest threat. Who needs to worry about the teen necromancer? Of course, people from the Edison Group would know exactly what I could do, but that's not really the point. Before I could explain this, Derek pulled me to him and carefully wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him, and circled my arms around his neck. We stood like that for a few minutes, lost in time, until Simon called out.

" Derek! Do that later! I'm starving." Simon complained. We both sighed then trudged toward him. Sometimes, he or Tori had the worst timing ever. There were only two cars in the driveway, both vans with tinted windows. I didn't like what that implied. We had almost reached the front door when Derek stopped. I looked at him, eyebrows raised.

" There's a werewolf inside."

…**..**

**Alright, that's it for Chapter 2. Please R&R.**

**Thanks,**

**Haethe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's the 3rd chapter. Hope you like it.**

Derek's POV 

The only good aspect of this situation is that it's not Liam. Or Ramon. In fact, as I took a bigger sniff, I realized that the werewolf on the other side of the door had barely started his Changes. Not that it puts us in a better state. Me walking in there and invading his territory would trigger a hostile response. The only thing I could do is wait outside and hope that this guy doesn't attack strangers. I took another deep breath. From here, he shouldn't be able to smell me. Good. And bad... I won't be at the front if something happens.

I turned to Kit. " I'm going to have to wait here. The moment the werewolf catches my scent, I have a feeling he's going to attack. It would be better if you went in and explained." I thought for a minute. "Let Tori go first. She can always bind him if he tries to jump anyone." Tori snorted. " More like he doesn't care if I get thrown into a wall." But she prepared the incantation anyways. I pulled Chloe aside.

" Stay near the back. You've been with me the most." I whispered. Chloe gave me a look.

"I will if you stay here. We'll sort this out." She gave me a small squeeze of the hand before joining the others. I always wonder how Chloe worries about me more than she worries about herself. After all, she's not the one with abnormal strength and fast reflexes. As I watched her step across the porch and through the door, I silently followed behind. Hey, all she implied was that I shouldn't barge in. However, I stopped when I was in hearing distance and concentrated.

The scraping of a chair being pushed back. People standing.

" It's great to see you again, Mel." Kit called.

" And you too, Kit." Mel, I suppose. I remembered her. Me and Simon used to be babysat… What was she doing here? In a house with a werewolf? I shoved surprise to the back of my mind. I'll deal with the questions later.

" Oh! This must be Simon. But… Where's Derek?" Well, well, she remembered me. I recalled Andrew's reaction at my growth and winced. What was she going to think when she sees me? I hardly look like a kid. Kit's voice sounded.

" Actually, he's just outside, but he's worried about coming in. He says there's a werewolf… and that he didn't want to barge in." Kit trailed off. Nice way of putting it. Mel probably nodded at this point.

" Ah yes, that makes sense. I'll get him. Maybe we can properly introduce each other. Evan?" Mel called. The back door slammed. Another question came to my mind. If a stranger was in my house, why would I be in the backyard? Wouldn't I be in the house, seeing if my family needed help? Hell, I'd question first, and then back off later. It was the wolf in us after all. Quiet footsteps sounded in the hallway.

" I smelt him." A sarcastic voice said. I bounded up the steps and strode inside. Evan was standing in a defensive position, arms crossed, body taut. He glared at me. I glared back.  
Mel sensed the tension and glanced between us. "Perhaps you can meet the others soon." She said, speaking to the general group. " I have to talk to Kit. Evan, go get everyone. Do have a seat in the living room" Evan left the room.  
Kit and Mel went to the kitchen. Simon and Tori resumed their bickering on the couch. I mentioned Chloe to take the remaining chair. She gave me a look, since she knew what I was about to do. Silently, I crept to the kitchen door.  
"...We were hoping to stay for a bit, as we have nowhere to go for the time being." Kit was saying. " This is the closest place..."  
Mel sighed "The thing is... we know about you escaping from the Edison Group."  
" How?" Kit sounded shocked.  
Mel sounded nervous "Well, we suspect the Edison Group is funded by the Cabals. The St. Clouds, or Nasts."  
"So?" Kit still was not getting it. But I did.  
Mel tried again. " This place is like a haven for supernatural kids. And we're also funded by the Cabal... The Cortezes, actually."  
" They allowed you to keep a werewolf?" Now Kit sounded confused.  
" Not exactly..." Mel trailed off.  
Huh. That certainly changes things. Maybe we don't have to leave after all. 


End file.
